Je crois Toi
by CarysIsis
Summary: Sa ce passe pendant la premiere saison. Elizabeth réflechie a beaucoup de chose dont a John. ce ne sont pas des pensé attention.


Je Crois Toi

**AUTEUR :** Morgane.

**EMAIL :** bastien.morganeclub-internet.fR

**DATE :** Juin 2005

**SAISON :** Saison 1

**CATEGORIE:** Peut-être un peu de romance John/liz

**RESUMER **: Le titre parle de lui même…Elizabeth ce pose des questions…

**ARCHIVES** Je serais très heureuse que ce fan fic soit diffusé sur d'autres sites, merci de m'en informer si vous l'utiliser.

**DISCLAMER :** Je ne touche pas d'argent pour cette fic, que j'écrit pour le plaisir

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR** :

Ceci est ma toute première fic sur Atlantis, j'ai eut beaucoup de mal a me décider, mais j'ai finalement opté pour John et Elizabeth…

J'adore la scène ou Elizabeth regarde la mer, moi même quand je suis déprime ou que cela ne va pas, j'adore contemplé cette océan…j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à la d'écrire j'espère que cela vous plaira…

Big dédicace à twennie que j'adore et qui ma insisté à écrire sur d'autre fic que Stargate, remercié la si vous aimé car sans elle cette fic n'aurais pas existé (si vous aimé pas adressé vous a elle aussi mdr ) je t'adore ma grande ! merci pour tout ces moment qu'on partage. 

Dédicace a ma petit sœur d'adoption, ma manounette, tu sais que je t'adore, je ne trouve même pas de mots, j'espère seulement que tu sera toujours a mes cotés quoi qui se passera par la suite…en tout cas vivement août…

Dédicace à canard, alias Sandrine, sans qui mets délire ne prendrai pas forme ! lol comment fait tu pour me supporter ma puce ? lol je t'adore je suis la si problème ! big bisousssssssssssssss

Big bisous a toute les filles du forum dreamer et particulièrement a Lizzy ! je vous adore tte les filles

Bonne lecture !

Le bruit des vagues qui vient silencieusement s'écrasait contre les murs de béton…Ce bruit si calme et apaisant…Qui fait qu'à chaque fois que vous regardez cet immense océan saphir, vos problèmes semblent si noyé…Tout semble si paisible et pourtant, combien de fois cet océan ne sait-il pas déchaîner, emportant avec elle des milliers de vie ? Cet océan silencieux, calme, tourmenté, remarquablement comparable à l'âme humaine…

Le bruit d'un sas vient troubler le silence qui régnait à cet endroit… Bientôt remplacé par les bruits caractéristiques de pas…La personne qui venait d'entrer se dirigea vers le bord du balcon, et si appuya…Cette personne c'était une femme…C'était Elizabeth Weir…Elle soupira, et porta son regard au de la de l'océan, comme si elle cherchait à s'échapper…Mais échapper à quoi ? A qui ?

La jeune femme ferma les yeux et pencha la tête en arrière pour mieux apprécier la caresse du vent sur son visage. Elle aimait cet endroit, si silencieux, paisible…Mais le craignait en même temps, car cela lui permettait de trop réfléchir…Réfléchir à sa condition, à sa vie sur Atlantis, à la vie qu'elle avait sur terre…Mais elle en avait besoin…S'isolé lui était vital, pour ne pas avoir l'impression d'étouffer, pour essayer de ne penser à rien…Ni à la terre, ni à lui…

_Je crains la nuit quand tu n'es pas la_

_Ce tout petit au de-la_

_Je crains le silence après les voix_

_Ce froid si froid_

Elizabeth réouvrit les yeux et soupira bruyamment…Que n'aurait-elle pas donner pour ne plus penser à rien ? ne plus avoir aucune responsabilité…Mais hélas c'était impossible…Elle avait était dépêchée par le président, pour être la personne qui prendrait la tête du SGC, et par la suite de la missions Atlantis…Si à ce moment la, elle avait su les risques, la jeune femme aurait sur ment refusé…

_(Elizabeth, pour elle-même )_ Allons ma chère Elizabeth, tu te voile la face. Tu sais très bien que des que tu à poser tes yeux sur les rapportes de missions de SG1, tu savais que ta décision était prise…Au plus profond de moi je le savais…Si je ne l'avais pas su, je ne n'aurais pas tout quitter si vite…je n'aurais pas quitté Simon…

Un pincement au cœur lui apparue en repensant à son compagnon restait sur terre…Au début qu'elle était arrivée sur Atlantis, sa présence, sa douceur, sa chaleur lui avait manqué…Il n'y a avait pas une minute ou elle n'avait pas pensé à lui…Puis, étrangement cette sensation c'était apaisé petit à petit…Peut-être est ce que c'était dû à toutes ces découvertes ? La pressions ? Ou bien, est ce que c'était par ce qu'elle l'avait rencontrée…Lui…le Major John Sheppard ?

Cet homme qui réussissait à lui faire voir le meilleur cotés des choses, à la rassurer, elle…Elizabeth Weir…

_Je crains les rues, le jour et les gens_

_Et la solitude autant_

_Je prie qu'on ne me remarque pas_

_Moi je crois toi, toi je te crois_

L'assurance qu'elle avait, était une assurance feinte... Elizabeth savait arrêter un conflit entre deux présidents d'Afrique rien que part la diplomatie…Mais commandée des dizaines, et des dizaines de personnes, qui étaient suspendue à ces lèvres à la moindre décisions…C'était plus que pesant…Et la, elle perdait son assurance…La peur s'insinuait alors en elle vicieusement…La peur de perdre ces hommes et maintenant amie…Elle comprenait à présent ce que pouvait ressentir le Général O'Neill…Cette solitude, cette responsabilité…

Mais Elizabeth savait qu'il avait quelqu'un sur qui il pouvait compter…Elle ne les avaient vue ensemble que quelques minutes, mais elle avait compris…Compris que même dans sa solitude, même dans son angoisse et dans sa peur, il ne serait jamais seule, puisqu'il avait Samantha Carter à ces cotés…Comme elle, elle avait John Sheppard, pensa t'elle…

La jeune femme soupira et ferma les yeux. Comment un homme tel que lui pouvait réussir à la rassurer, la faire rire, et en même tant, la bouleversé rien que part un sourire…Oui comment ?

_La pluie, les éclairs et les chats noirs_

_La vie me glace d'effroi_

_Soudain je sursaute en ne croissant qu'un miroir_

_Mais n'ai-je peur que de moi ? _

Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir comment… et pourtant, ce n'était pas par faute d'avoir retourner le problème dans sa tête des dizaines et des dizaines de foi. Mais aucune explications logiques n'avait eut grâce à ces yeux…

C'était un faite, John Sheppard la rassurait…La jeune femme ne savait pas comment, mais à chaque fois que la situation devenait critique, il arrivait par son humour à la faire rire…Ou alors a l'amusée par ces disputes incésentes avec Mc Kay…Oui, sa c'était tout lui…

Humour ? borné quelques fois, têtue toujours, fonceur avec un charme incroyable…La jeune femme se secoua mentalement, essayant d'extirpé cette pensé de son esprit…Mais c'était quasiment impossible…Il avait un charme en en mourir…

Quand elle avait posé ces yeux sur lui la première fois, Elizabeth l'avait trouvé belle homme certes, mais sens plus…Bien sur, il lui était tout de suite apparue sympathique, ce mettant sous ses ordres sans protestait, alors qu'elle n'était pas militaire…Mais jamais la jeune femme n'aurait pensé ressentir ce qu'elle ressentait à présent pour John…Si elle avait su exactement comment c'était apparu, elle aurait put combattre ce nouveau sentiment qui naissait au plus profond de sa poitrine…Mais hélas, elle ne savait pas quand cela c'était produit…

Tout ce que savait Elizabeth, ces qu'en sa présence, cet homme lui faisait un bien fou…Des qu'il posait ses yeux sur elle, elle se sentait gonflé d'un courage sans borne…étant capable de prendre n'importe qu'elle décisions, car John était la, à ces cotés…Quand il était présent à ces cotes, il n'y avait plus de méfiance, plus de crainte, plus de tourment…Rien…Il n'y avait que lui, et sa présence rassurante…

_Je crains les promesses et les serments_

_Les cris, les mots séduisants_

_Je me méfie si souvent de moi_

_Mais de toi, pas, toi je te crois_

Si rassurante d'ailleurs qu'Elizabeth l'avait fait devenir le leader numéro 1 d'Atlantis, ce qui avait était normale, vue qu'il était le plus gradé. Quand elle lui avait confié ce poste, la jeune femme avait su qu'il en serait à la hauteur, et il l'avait prouvé, en sauvant de nombreuse fois la cité…John avait montré qu'il était l'homme sur qui on pouvait compter…Jamais il ne laissez des hommes derrière lui…Jamais…

A bien y réfléchir, ces de cela qu'Elizabeth était tombé amoureuse…petit à petit, sans s'en rendre compte, il tenait une place de plus en plus importante dans sa vie…Quand est ce que c'était arrivé ? Elle n'en savait rien…peut-être est ce que c'était due au faite qu'ils vivaient à ensemble 24/24…ces sur, cela renforce les liens…mais non, ce n'était pas sa…

C'était venue au fils des jours, au fur et à mesure qu'il passait due temps ensemble…Le sentiment née au fond de sa poitrine avait alors grandis…Elizabeth avait pourtant cherché à le réprimer, à l'oublier, en le noyant dans ces responsabilités…Elle soupira…

_(Elizabeth )_ Ces drôle, mais plus je me noie dans mes responsabilités, plus il apparaît…Grand, fort courageux… _(elle rie )_ Allons ma pauvre liz, je croyez que tua avais passer l'age de croire au prince charmant…

Pourtant, à, chaque fois qu'elle essayer de ne plus penser à lui, il revenait à la charge…Lui demandant comment elle allait, si elle se sentait bien…La poussant à ce confier, comme lui de temps en temps, ce confiait à la jeune femme…Même si elle se réprimait d'avoir se sentiments, ces pensés…Elizabeth aimé cela…Elle aimé qu'il soit fort pour elle…Même si elle défendait la thèse de la femme libre…Elle avait besoin de croire en quelqu'un…de croire en lui…

_La pluie, les éclairs et les chats noirs_

_La vie me glace d'effroi_

_Mais quand je sursaute en ne croisant qu'un miroir_

_N'aurais-je peur que de moi ? _

Croire en quelqu'un, dans cette galaxie remplie de danger et à des milliers d'années lumières de la terre…Elizabeth en avait besoin…De lui, de sa présence…d'entendre sa voix…

Sa voix ? Bizarre, elle ne semblait entendre que cela à présent ? rêvé t'elle encore une fois ? Comme elle le faisait si souvent ? Ou est ce que c'était la vérité, et qu'il était tout prêt d'elle ?

Une main se posa sur ses épaules, et Elizabeth sursauta, son cœur s'accélérant…La jeune femme n'avait pas besoin de ce retournés pour savoir qui se trouvait derrière elle, car son corps, son âme le réclamé…

_(John )_ Alors Elizabeth on rêve ?

_(Elizabeth )_ Major ! Que faite vous la?

_(John, malicieusement )_ Vous d'abord _(la devançant )_ Non, laissez moi devinez…vous aussi vous essayer d'échappé a Mc Kay ?

_(Elizabeth, souriant )_ Non, pas du tout Major. Par contre vous, je suis sur que oui. Je me trompe ?

_(John ) _Non, pas du tout, vous avez vue juste.

_(Elizabeth, souriant )_ Un a zéro. Qu'est ce qu'il à encore fait ?

_(John, balayant air de sa main )_ Bah, il à encore trouvé un de ces truc qui appartenait au anciens, et comme le sérum avec ADN des anciens qu'on lui à injecter, marche un coup sur deux, il veux que je lui servent de cobaye !

(_Elizabeth )_ Alors vous avez fuie ?

_(John , se frottant la nuque )_ Bah…oui_…(Elle se mit à rire )_ Quoi ? ne riait pas ! je voudrais bien vous y voir vous ! Etre pris pour un vulgaire rat de labo !

_(Elizabeth, ironique )_ Je suis sur que c'est affreux !

_(John, lui jetant un regard noir )_ La prochaine fois, je lui dirais de vous prendre comme cobaye !

_(Elizabeth )_ Vous n'êtes qu'un gamin Major.

(_John )_ Ah oui ? _(commencent à partir )_ Et bien je fais allez cherché Mac Kay et lui dire que vous, vous proposez gentiment pour l'expérience.

_(Elizabeth, fronçant les sourcils )_ Vous ne ferez pas sa ?

(_John, avec un sourire machiavélique )_ Je fais me gêné.

John commença à s'éloigné, mais Elizabeth l'interpella, elle ne voulait absolument pas qu'il parte…Pas encore…pas alors qu'il venait de lui apporté la lumière à sa solitude et ces angoisses…

_(Elizabeth )_ Ok, ces bon Major, vous m'avez convaincue, Mac Kay vous torture. J'en prend note, et je lui dirais.

(_John )_ Marci Madame ! _(un silence de quelques minutes se fit, avant que John ne demande ) _Vous n'avez pas répondue a ma question.

_(Elizabeth )_ Qui est ?

_(John )_ Pourquoi est ce que vous êtes la ?

_(Elizabeth, reportant son attention sur océan )_ J'avais besoin d'être un peu seule.

_(John, s'appuyant, regardant dans la même direction que Elizabeth )_ Je comprend…moi aussi j'adore m'isoler dans cette endroit, sa me permet de réfléchir, en plus on à un super point de vue…

_(Elizabeth )_ Oui...

_(John )_ Je peux vous demander pourquoi vous voulez vous isoler ?

_(Elizabeth, le regardant )_ Vous pouvez. Je voulez fuir mes responsabilité, ces angoisses et ses peur qui me ronge, et auquel je n'es pas le droit de montré…

_(John ) _Vous savez que quand ces comme sa, il faut en parlé à quelqu'un, et ne pas tout garder pour sois…

_(Elizabeth, baissant les yeux )_ je sais…

_(John )_ Si vous avez le moindre soucie, je suis la_…(lui mettant une main sur épaule)_ Je serais toujours la…

_Je crains les saints, le mal et le bien_

_Je crains le monde et ses lois_

_Quand tout m'angoisse, quand tout s'éteint_

_J'entend ta voix_

_Je te crois, toi_

_Toi, je te crois_

_Moi je te crois_

Elle releva la tête et croisa son regard ébène…Il était tendre, chaud, l'entourant dans un cocon protecteur…La jeune femme ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle voulez le croire, croire qu'il serait toujours la pour elle…Une voix dans le lointain se fit entendre, alors qu'ils étaient toujours dans la même positions, les yeux dans les yeux, le bruit autour d'eux semblant tue…

_(Mac Kay )_ Ah, vous voilà John ! sa fait environ une heure que je vous cherche, j'ai besoin de vous.

_(John )_ Pitié Mac Kay, trouvé vous quelqu'un autre ! je ne sais pas moi_…(réfléchissant)_ Beckett par exemple !

_(Mac Kay ) Non_ ces vous est personne autres, allez !

_(John, se retournant vers Elizabeth )_ Pitié aidez moi !

Elle ne put résisté longtemps à la mine suppliante de John.

_(Elizabeth ) _Rodney, prenez Beckett pour vos expériences, lui aussi a le gêne des anciens. J'ai besoin de John au poste de commande.

_(Mac Kay, grimaçant ) _Mais_…(Voyant la mine buté de Elizabeth )_ ok, mais la prochaine fois que Atlantis et au bord de l' explosion, ou au prise avec une tempête comptait pas sur moi ! dit-il en disparaissant.

_(John )_ Je vous adore !

Le rouge lui monta subitement au joue, mais elle se calma aussitôt.

_(Elizabeth )_ A charge de revanche Major ! _(commencent à s'éloigné )_ Allez venez, maintenant il faut que je trouve à vous occupez.

_(John ) _A vos ordres chef !

Ils s'éloignèrent cotes à cotes, le sourire au lèvres…décidément, quoi qu'il disent John la ferait toujours rire…Faisant s'envolé ces peurs les plus profondes…

Le bruit des vagues reprit sa place…

_Je crois toi_

_Toi, je te crois…_

FIN 


End file.
